


Vínculos

by KiriAsakura



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Love, Hospitalization, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve cuida de Bucky en el hospital luego de sufrir algunas heridas por una estrepitosa caída. Es San Valentin y Steve mostrará su lado más cariñoso y protector, aún si para ambos todavía es díficil expresar abiertamente lo que sienten uno por el otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vínculos

**Author's Note:**

> Bien este es un fic que hice especialmente para mi amiga Erika por San Valentin y por el evento Valentino Slash. Es un capítulo corto, lamento eso porque yo suelo escribir mucho pero he andado de aquí para allá e_ê sin embargo espero te guste aunque sea un poco porque está hecho con cariño :3

 

………………………………….

**Capítulo 1— El mejor San Valentin**

Steve había estado cuidando de Bucky durante un par de días. La estrepitosa caída le había provocado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo había mantenido semi inconsciente durante ese lapso y aunque en ratos despertaba ligeramente pronto volvía a caer rendido por el sopor. Los médicos le habían dicho que no había mucho por qué preocuparse y que él estaba fuera de peligro pero eso no impedía que Steve continuara sumamente preocupado por el estado de su viejo amigo al cual desde luego le tenía un cariño muy especial, algo que quizá iba incluso más allá de lo fraternal. No podía apartarse de su lado, aún si no podía hacer más por él, tenía que velar su sueño y esperar con especial atención el momento en que al fin despertara por completo. Sumado a eso, el cuerpo de Bucky presentaba varias laceraciones producidas también por la caída que a pesar de poseer un cuerpo regenerado y bastamente fortificado seguía siendo un ser humano que se lastimaba a una caída que para cualquier persona común podría haber sido mortal.

Bucky había sido la persona más especial para él en el pasado, lo seguía siendo. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que Steve simplemente no podía desapartarse de su lado ni podía dejar de acariciar su frente bajo su flequillo constantemente con sutil cariño y para cerciorarse de que no presentara algún tipo de fiebre. Los médicos que lo habían atendido le habían dicho que su mejoría era sorprendentemente rápida y exitosa, sin embargo Bucky no lograba despertar de todo de su sueño y eso solo preocupaba más a Steve y también le hacía sentir culpable por lo sucedido. Porque aquella caída había sido causada por un descuido, un absurdo descuido que ni todos sus superpoderes había podido evitar aunque también consideraba la idea de que probablemente Bucky se había dejado caer a propósito ya que se había encontrado con que Steve y Tony Stark estaban en medio de una discusión justo en la terraza más alta de su lujosa nueva torre. Steve había podido escuchar la voz de Bucky llamándolo con voz trémula y había logrado ver su rostro devastado instantes antes de caer, hasta ese momento aparentemente debido a un mal paso que había dado hacia atrás. Todo había parecido tan torpe y tonto, o quizá esa había sido una especie de protesta de parte de Bucky para probar al capitán si su vida era más importante que una discusión con Tony Stark.

Y en ese momento, Steve no había sido capaz de evitar tal caída, aún si había corrido a toda prisa para salvarlo. Lo único que había logrado era amortiguar un poco el estrepitoso golpe que se dio al tocar el concreto del asfalto.

—oh no Bucky, idiota, ¿por qué lo hiciste? — se repetía para sí mismo constantemente mientras observaba los vendajes que estaban colocados sobre la cabeza del peli oscuro.

Steve intuía el real motivo porque ya lo había pensado desde hacía tiempo cuando Bucky vacilaba en decirle lo mucho que le molestaba su relación con Tony. Bucky le había recriminado su disgusto y algunas cosas del pasado desde que progresivamente había logrado recuperar gran parte de su memoria. Y Steve hasta entonces se había negado a creer en todo lo que Bucky decía porque a pesar de que habían transcurrido setenta años todavía podía ser lo suficientemente tonto para no darse cuenta de que Bucky sentía lo mismo por él, siempre había sentido lo mismo por él y en innumerables ocasiones había callado porque nunca había sabido como expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos desde aquella noche durante los 40s porque Bucky temía que tras adquirir sus nuevos poderes Steve no le correspondería. Y en el presente, sesenta años después de aquello, Steve parecía haber logrado encontrar a alguien más especial con él. Todo para Bucky siempre había sido en vano.

Pero Bucky estaba equivocado, Steve siempre había deseado tener su cercanía solo para él, hacerlo suyo en todas las formas,  y también ser de él, aunque nunca había logrado canalizar todo lo que sentía ni mucho menos había sabido como demostrarlo. Y en cambio Tony Stark no había representado más que una relación enredosa para él.

Cierto era que Steve había tenido algo con Tony, pero nunca se había consumado con éxito debido a sus diferencias y sobre todo debido a que Steve seguía perteneciendo a su pasado, a un pasado donde permanecía el recuerdo vívido de su mejor amigo Bucky. Y todo se había ido al caño cuando Bucky increíblemente volvió a aparecer en su vida. A partir de entonces la mente de Steve fue apoderada por el deseo obsesivo de encontrarlo, reformarlo, protegerlo…como no había podido hacerlo en el pasado.

—aquí estoy Bucky, descansa, no te sobre fuerces, todo estará bien— decía Steve cada vez que Bucky musitaba algo entre aparentes delirios, y volvía a acariciar su frente con cariño. Sin duda ya no había nada que le impidiera protegerlo, él estaba ahí para él y si fuera necesario lucharía contra cualquiera que intentara separarlo de su lado.

—Steve…—musitó Bucky de pronto, al fin había logrado articular una palabra entendible y ésta había tenido que ser precisamente el nombre del rubio.

Steve se sobresaltó un poco, rebosante de alegría al ver la notoria mejoría en el semblante de su viejo amigo.

—me alegra tanto escucharte de nuevo, Bucky—dijo Steve mientras sostenía su mano, la mano que todavía era humana, sintiendo la calidez de su piel en contacto con la suya.

—No quiero causarte más problemas—Bucky se esforzó por pronunciar, nunca dejando de mirar el rostro de Steve que a su vez le observaba con atención.

—no te preocupes por eso, todo estará bien ¿De acuerdo? No permitiré que nada te pase, así que por el momento descansa y espera a que te recuperes por completo— farfulló Steve mirando su rostro, Bucky ahora esbozaba una afable sonrisa de satisfacción y dicha por tener a Steve a su lado, aunque por dentro no dejara de pensar que ni siquiera setenta años después podía ser lo suficientemente especial para Steve.

Los labios de Bucky parecían resecos, entonces sin pronunciar más palabra Steve se inclinó h hacia él para darle un fugaz beso sutil en la comisura de sus labios, un beso apenas perceptible pero con el cual Steve había logrado expresar en gran medida el cariño que tenía por su viejo amigo.

—mejórate pronto, Bucky—dijo Steve con voz queda, sonriendo para él. Bucky no mencionó nada acerca del gesto de cariño que Steve había tenido hacia él, lo había disfrutado sobremanera aunque hubiera sido apenas un rose de sus labios en contacto con los suyos, pero para él representaba mucho y quizá la emoción de esto le había causado también un ligero sonrojo.

—no te levantes Bucky, ya podremos hablar con calma sobre esto después—dijo el rubio.

El resto de la tarde y el resto de la noche Steve se mantuvo a lado de Bucky y continuó mejorando con rapidez.

Al día siguiente, Bucky había despertado desde temprano con muy buen semblante, parecía más lúcido que nunca a pesar de que todavía estaba un poco dolorido.

—es sorprendente que los poderes que te brindó HYDRA ahora hayan salvado tu vida, porque cualquier persona normal hubiera muerto con la presión de la caída y con la velocidad con la que apenas pude frenarla—explicó Steve mientras Bucky observaba hacia donde se encontraba la ventana, afuera el sol parecía radiante y eso le hacía sentir con más ánimo y energía. Luego Bucky volteó a ver a Steve. En ese momento Bucky ya estaba incorporado en la cama, era la primera vez que había podido hacerlo desde que había estado inconsciente.

—lo sé…incluso para mí resulta sorprendente, tomando en cuenta que hace setenta años yo no era más que un tipo normal.

—bueno pero ahora el pasado ya no importa, y mira ahora hasta tienes una prótesis nueva. Es bastante mejorada que la anterior— indicó Steve con cierto entusiasmo. Bucky lo miró con detenimiento, desde su perspectiva los ojos de Steve lucían más azulados que otros días y entonces recordó cuanto le había gustado verlos siempre y pronto esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—sí, tienes razón el pasado ya no importa, aunque hay cosas buenas que todavía se pueden rescatar de ahí ¿No crees? — dijo Bucky con voz queda.

—nuestros vínculos sin duda— respondió el rubio, acercándose un poco más a él.

—Steve…yo…— vaciló.

—Bucky, el pequeño beso…fue una muestra de cariño, porque en verdad que te tengo un gran cariño, eres muy importante para mí y quiero que lo sepas. — dijo Steve interrumpiendo.

—mmh tal vez no estaría mal si ese tipo de muestras de cariño de tu parte se repitieran más a menudo— dijo Bucky, tratando de evitar hacer notar su vergüenza.

Pero al escucharle decir eso, Steve sonrió y se inclinó hacia él para darle un rápido beso que sin embargo ésta vez fue más pronunciado.

A pesar de que el roce de sus labios con los suyos fue rápido, para ambos resultaron ser instantes valiosos y duraderos. Ahora un simple acto como ese lo había unido más, cada vez estaban un paso más cerca de desatar la verdadera pasión compartida que siempre los había unido, pero todavía costaba trabajo para ambos hacerlo más evidente.

Hubo un silencio breve que a su vez resultó un poco incómodo para ambos y los dos soslayaron brevemente las miradas hasta que Steve habló.

—hey Bucky, por cierto ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? — inquirió alegre y Bucky hizo una mueca de pregunta, no estaba seguro si realmente podía adivinar qué día era.

—no lo sé, me rindo— dijo Bucky más divertido.

—Es San Valentin— respondió el capitán contento.

—oh, entonces vaya que he estado algunos días aquí-dijo Bucky admirado pero sin desdibujar su sonrisa del rostro, probablemente debido a la emoción que todavía sentía por el fugaz sutil beso.

—de hecho sí, pero bueno no podemos salir de aquí debido a tus heridas. Pero bien podríamos pasarla bien aquí los dos juntos ¿qué te parece? — dijo Steve.

—oh bueno y qué podríamos hacer en este simple cuarto de hospital?- inquirió Bucky no muy seguro si la sola idea de insinuar que debían pasar San Valentin juntos era realmente buena. Por su mente de pronto aparecieron el recuerdo de algunas imágenes que habían vivido juntos setenta años atrás, aquellos días de San Valentin en que habían pasado tardes enteras juntos porque como siempre era usual que fueran los únicos que no conseguían una cita con alguna chica. Pero también recordó que la compañía de Steve siempre había sido mucho mejor que la de cualquier chica.

— ¿Qué te parece si rento algunas películas y pasamos la tarde solos tu y yo aquí viéndolas todo el rato? Podríamos incluso dormir hasta tarde— sugirió el rubio alegre y más seductor.

—me parece buena idea, me siento curioso por conocer más sobre el cine actual—dijo Bucky, internamente se sentía realmente emocionado, sobre todo por la idea de pasar un nuevo San Valentin en el mundo actual en compañía del hombre a quien más quería.

—de acuerdo, espera aquí, volveré en un rato con algunas películas- dijo Steve.

— ¡cómo si fuera a marcharme! — expresó Bucky y luego de que ambos rieran por ello, Steve salió de la habitación.

— _Intentaré que los celos no me invadan, espero que no se tope allá afuera con Tony Stark_ — pensó Bucky cuando Steve recién había salido. Y durante un rato, Bucky estuvo considerando que en algún momento él y Steve debían aclarar ese asunto.

Pero pronto Steve volvió a la habitación tal y como lo había prometido, con varias películas que reproduciría para disfrutarlas a su lado. Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos viendo la moderna cinematografía en la TV de LED de la habitación, aún costaba para ambos acostumbrarse a esta nueva tecnología, pero eso no importaba tanto como el hecho de que incluso Bucky permitiera que Steve se recostara a lado suyo a orilla de la cama.

El nuevo San Valentin había sido el mejor que habrían podido tener en setenta años y ninguno de los dos podría arrepentirse de ello. Aunque el destino que les deparaba todavía era incierto y aunque Bucky temía que en cuanto su estancia en el hospital terminara los problemas volverían, por su parte Steve ya había decidido que siempre lo protegería incluso con su vida.

………………………….

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Bien espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poco :’v  
> Todavía no se pudo incluir lo pornoso pero llegará, llegará~~  
> Prometo que luego lo continuaré ;)


End file.
